The present invention relates generally to a blend of two polymeric compositions. Specifically, the present invention relates to a blend of a vinylidene chloride interpolymer and a thermoplastic copolyester resin.
Vinylidene chloride interpolymers are well known in the prior art. Vinylidene chloride interpolymers are known for their high barrier to mass transport of atmospheric gases and water vapor. Unfortunately, vinylidene chloride interpolymers have limited areas of application because of their poor processing characterisitics and mechanical properties. Specifically, vinylidene chloride interpolymers, when fabricated, tend to have low tensile strength and low impact strength.
Similarly, thermoplastic copolyester resins are well-known in the prior art. Copolyester resins are well-known for their excellent mechanical properties. Specifically, copolyester resins possess relatively high tensile strength and relatively high impact strength. Unfortunately, copolyester resins provide a relatively low degree of barrier to mass transport of atmospheric gases and water vapor when compared to vinylidene chloride interpolymers.
It is desirable to produce a polymeric composition possessing the desirable properties of both a vinylidene chloride interpolymer and a copolyester resin. It is further desirable that such a polymeric composition be transparent. It is to this goal that the present invention is directed.